Kono Collar Festival
by OceanSprings
Summary: Naruto and his two best friends, Kiba and Gaara didnt care for the upcoming Festival.Where they would be collared by some other demons that wanted them as mates.But who would want to mate with them?Yeah right!Too bad after waking up from a nap they're collared! But just who wants these demons? and how will they deal with this?Yaoi dont like dont read.Fist fic.
1. First day!

"Crap if I'm late again Iruka is gonna kill me!" A blond teen by the name of Naruto said to himself while running down his street at top speed. He couldn't help being so late. He lived really far from school. It was amazing that he'd even gotten into the school, it was even more of a miracle the he managed to get there on time half of the time. Leaf Academy! Also referred to as Kono to some. Kono is an elite school, and is next to impossible to get into. You need either money or talent to get in. Naruto wasn't sure how he got in. He didn't know the details, but according to his mother, one day she got a letter in the mail inviting Naruto to come to leaf academy. Naruto didn't really care about going but his mother insisted and now here he was at Kono. Even though Naruto didn't care about the school now that he was there he was in love with it. The only problem was that along with being talented and rich, you also had to be an asshole to go to LA. It was where the city's biggest jerks were formed.

Naruto finally rushed into class before the bell rang, giving an internal cheer of victory for making it on time.

"Yo Naru! Over here!" One voice said as Naruto walked inside. Naruto looked over with a wide grin, his orange fox ears perking up. His large blue eyes looked over to see his two best friends sitting near the window. Kiba, a brown headed boy with two red triangles on each cheek was waving one arm in the air. Next to him was a redhead, named Gaara.

"On time for once? Must be a bad omen. Maybe something will happen at this year's collar festival." Kiba joked while throwing his head back howling with laughter. Naruto growled at his doggy friend. Gaara just rolled his eyes. All three of them were getting a kick out of this collar festival. The collar festival is a very important time in a young demons life.

It was the time of year they got a mate.

Now this is different from what you may be thinking. A Dominant demon claims a Submissive demon as their own. For two months out of the year a festival goes on. Dominant demons have the entire two months to find which demon they want as their mate and try to collar them. Yes collar. As in the thing you put on your dog.

It may sound a little bad but that is how things have worked for so many years. It is the equivalent to a confession equipped with a rose and a kiss to humans.

Naruto, Gaara and Kiba were all submissive demons, and unmated! And well… they didn't really like half the shitty classmates they have. They are what you would call…outcasts. And they were damn proud of it.

"Kiba, shut up you know how unlikely it is for us to be collared. I mean come on!" Naruto laughed. Just trying to think of someone who might even think of collaring him was just too funny. Soon both boys were laughing hysterically at the thought. Gaara once more rolled his teal eyes, his raccoon ears twitching from the loud laugh Naruto gave. Truly, he knew no one would want to mate them. Two were loud, thickheaded, dumbasses. While the last one would kill anyone who would even think of collaring him.

"Come on lets go, we don't have many classes thanks to the festival starting tonight." Gaara said while standing up from his seat, taking hold of his bag.

"EH!? You're kidding me! Why did you tell me we had a big test today in home room?" Naruto yelled, his fox ears perked up and his blue eyes locked onto Gaara's teals ones. The raccoon only gave a knowing evil smirk.

"To get your ass here on time." Naruto just let his head fall onto his chest. His inner Naruto yelling 'OF COURSE!" Kiba was just dying of laughter on the ground. When Naruto finally calmed down he saw that just him Gaara and Kiba were the only ones in the class.

"Wow the class…" Kiba started to say only for Gaara to finish it. "They left because you were being loud." He joked.

Kiba just rolled his eyes and stood up. Taking his own bag in hand. He hit Naruto over the head and shouted, "Race you Naru-Chan!" He said then hightailed it out of class to get away from the now fuming Fox.

"You damn Mutt, get back here!" Naruto chased after him down the hall his bag still in the room. Rolling his eyes, Gaara picked his blond friends bag up and started walking after his two friends. Already knowing where they were headed. Besides this happened everyday, so why hurry?

He didn't see the three boys that were watching the whole scene from the sidelines in the hall.


	2. collared!

Wow, thanks guys for the reviews already! I really didn't know what you may think of this story but I can see that it seems to be good! So I'll try to update this often but it may get slow at some points due to god knows what.

And I will make the chapters longer then the first one for that was a short-ish one XD. Before starting the chapter I have one more thing to say,

I got this idea from a dream o3o. Yes a dream, I was sick and passed out on my bed for five hours. Which this whole story took up :D.

Enjoy! Also this is rated M for loads of cursing and just to be save!

Naruto slammed his locker, growling softly. Really, just what fucking teacher gave home work near the Collar Festival? Really this time of year was meant to try and see who was mate was! But then again why would Naruto care? He wasn't getting a mate anyhow.

Now in a better mood Naruto walked out of his hallway. Thinking of what nasty ass lunch his mother had made today. Don't worry, Naruto loves his family with his whole heart its just…His mother cant cook for shit! And since his father is gone somewhere in another city for work reasons. His mother is cooking…and nearly killing them.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, maybe he should just steal half of Gaaras food. It wasn't like the Raccoon didn't have some for others. For his sister always made a little too much food for him. So now with the idea of food that wasn't deadly Naruto hurried to where him and his friends always ate at. Not caring for the looks he was given for his classmates.

"Hey Naruto did Aunt Kushina cook a killer again?" Kiba asked while grinning. The mutt never really got the idea to not joke around with the food that Kushina made for her son. It was after all the way he made friends with Naruto. After the fox had kick his ass to tomorrow!

"I don't even want to look." Naruto groaned out. He knew there was never knowing what she may intend to make. Only for it to look like something else. Like one time She was planning on making grilled fish. By the time she was done. That fish looked more like a fucking rock. Black, hard and covered in soot. Even she doesn't know how she pulled it off.

Gaara then came up and not even looking at Naruto pasted the blond boy half his lunch.

"I love you man!" Naruto yelled while throwing his arms around the raccoon. Who just stared ahead. Already used to the crazy fox and his actions. He let Gaara go and began to eat his lunch while thinking of what he had to do once he got home. His mom was working later to night for he was on his own for dinner.

"So do you think those three will collar anyone?" Kiba asked with a mouth full of fried fish. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring for the mutt demon. He was just wanting to eat his food. Gaara shook his head knowing those "three" wouldn't collar ANYONE. Why? Well those "three" Were what you would call princes, hotness, amazing. Well at least to most of the school. Like Naruto, Gaara, Kida and a few others those three were just plain, stuck-up, assholes. Named Sasuke, Neji, and Shino.

These three Dominate Demos were what everyone wanted to be mated to. Strong, good looking, rich. Anything they were, apart from showing any interest to anyone. No its true, these demons that have almost every demon bowing to them haven't cared for anything when it comes to mates, or friends for that matter. They were only friends with each other. Confusing guys right?

Naruto finally ate all of his food. Looking over at his two friends he saw that both were done as well. Good, it they done leave soon and head over then the "three" will show up and things are never good when that happens. Gaara met his look and knew that his blond fox friend was thinking the same thing as him.

"Come one before they come.." Kida started to say only to hear yells from one hall. "DUCK!" Naruto yelled to his friends and some other classmates in the hall. All who for once listened to the fox demon. Why? Because there was about to be hell. Naruto covered his head with his hands and curled into a ball on the ground. He felt Gaara's tail over his ears. And Kiba's tail next to his own. Both were also doing what Naruto was doing, in fact everyone in the hall was.

They closed their eyes when Tons of fan girls chased after the "three". Yelling fighting, screaming and some other things that were not very lady like. This always happened when the "Three" Aka PT, perfect Three, went to the café. Yes this school has a café within its grounds. Why, because the school is just plain kick ass like that.

After the herd of crazy, bitchy fan girls had gone by. Naruto poked his head up, looking around. With a sigh he pulled at Gaara's tail and hit Kiba's tail with his own. Both looked up as well. Just staring at the crazy demons that now were yelling about carrying someone's babies? Kiba shook his head,

"Just what is with those girls? Do they not seem to get that they are…?" He didn't really know what word to use.

"Stupid?" Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders. Kiba shook his head once more and stood back up. Lending a hand to Gaara who took it without a word. Naruto stood as well, brushing some dust from his tail he began walking down the hall. Knowing his two friends were following he spoke up,

"Lets head out, its really nice out today." He got nods from both dog and raccoon demon. He turned around only to have Kiba kick him in the back. As the fox fell down he saw the mutt stick out his tongue and ran out side laughing like a five year old. "ASS!" Naruto yelled while standing back up he chased after Kiba. Both with wide grins. Gaara even smiled a bit, and took off running after his friends, making sure to trip Kiba as he ran by.

The three boys ended up tripping each other all around school and had finally ran out of energy near the gardens. They were laying under a large oak tree. Just relaxing under the shade. Naruto had been right, it was very nice outside. With a slight cool front and the sun was bright as ever. Not a cloud in the sky blue sky.

Kiba said" I wonder if any one of our friends will be collared?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Of course some will be. I bet Ino and Sakura are hoping for one of the PT." Gaara snorted at that and said,

"As if any of those three will try to collar anyone." Kiba and Naruto just smiled at that. For it was true.

"Well I'm not sure about you two but I'm going to sleep." Kiba said while curling up in a ball and soon was in a light doze. Naruto just rolled his eyes but followed what his friend was doing. Soon in dream land. Gaara also followed them into that world.

BANG!

Naruto jumped awake by the loud crash, not expecting it at all. His fox ears rung from the noise. He looked around seeing that some cars had crashed just a few hundred yards ahead of him." Damn that was loud he mutter. Suddenly he felt a hand take hole of his hair. With a yelp he went to try and hit whoever held him. But stopped when he heard a click. Then hand then let go.

Jumping to his feet the blond fox turned around to see just who the hell was messing with his mind! All he could see was a person that wore some black hoddie and full face mask. Hiding his face.

"Got ya.." The masked person said while wagging his furry tail. Naruto just glared at him,

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU!" He stopped, quickly he placed a hand on his neck and froze.

He was collared. HE WAS COLLARED!

"W-wh…?" He couldn't speak. He heard two more yells and looked over to see that both Gaara and Kiba were facing off masked people and both were also collared! Naruto turned back his demon.

"Bye!" The masked demon waved before just disappearing. Naruto looked at his two friends, all three were holding their collars.

THEY WERE JUST COLLARED! But….

By who?


	3. long day!

Ok, something I think I should tell all of you guys, is there is no lemons or Mpregs…

So if you were wanting that im sorry but…I JUST CANT WRITE THAT! O/o. Sorry if you were looking forward to something like that happening but no.

Any how I still hope you like this story, also I made this rated M for cursing and just to be safe XD. Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy chapter three! ^.^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Naruto looked at the mirror he stood in front of. Both hands holding onto the collar that was on his neck. It was red and with an orange trimmings down the middle. And the damn demon had to put a fucking bell on it. A BELL! Just what kind of fucking sick Demon does that to the one he wants to mate with? Like WHAT THE FUCK?

Naruto growled, his fox ears flat upon his head. Gaara was tugging at his own collar that was a dark red with a black out lining. He own didn't have a bell, but did have some sort of charm. And poor Kiba, His own collar was dark blue with white out lining. And dog tags. FUCKING DOG TAGS!? Who is sick enough to do that? Naruto sighed, taking his hands away from his own collar. He had no idea who collared him or his friends. And by the looks of these collars. Their Demons were rich and high in class.

How a Submissive Demon could tell that is very simple, they more "creative" the collar is the higher class the Demon is. And it seemed that Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara had been collared by very high class Demons. Which pissed them all off. Enough to the point that even Gaara was searing like a sailor. And that raccoon demon was known for being more one the "Doesn't cruse" side.

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH HAD TO DO COLLAR US WHEN WE WERE FUCKING TAKING A GOD DAMN NAP." Gaara shouted, yes that demon shouted. Fucking shouted bloody shit. Yeah Gaara was pissed! But those demons did have a right to come at anytime and anywhere to collar who they want to mate. And some demons LOVE to use that rule full heartedly. For example Naruto's Dad was in love with his mom for years before the collar festival.

Well, lets just say his Mom woke up to some creepy masked blond at like 3 am the first night of the festival. Sao the next morning Naruto's father had a broken arm while his mother was collared! Now you may be wondering on why demon where masks when collaring their soon-to-be-mates? Easy, the SM (Submissive Demon) is not to know who the DB( Dominate Beast, reason for the beast is for DD for demon is just plain to funny to young demons, so they call it beast.). The two months of the festival is the DB "courting" their SD. Trying to get them to guess who the DB is.

On the last night of the festival is when the mask is removed and the SD sees just who their masked lover is! And of course Naruto, Gaara , and Kiba are just like what the fuck? WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THAT LOVEY DOVEY CARP! Most of their school.

So here we have a Naruto pulling at his collar and for once is quiet. A Gaara who is having a very colorful speech. (IM FUCKING KILLING THAT SON OF A BITCH-SHITTER!) And a Kiba who is about to pass out from shock and is saying weird things….

Who the hell would want to be mated to them?

"Gaara is that you?" A female voice called out from outside the bathroom. No one else was in the hall thanks to the yelling red raccoon who seemed ready to kill someone. Gaara didn't stop with his all so very colorful yells. Kiba just sat there still. So Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura?" Naruto opened the bath room door seeing his pink hair cat friend standing there worried. And she as collared.

"HOLY-YOU'RE COLLARED!?" He yelled, that got both Kiba and Gaara to stop freaking out and both looked at their friend, seeing her with a light green collar. She sighed.

"Yes I did, as I was walking to school this morning some DB appeared over the school gates, collared me and ran the hell away!" Sakura jumped up in down in anger and joy. She had mixed emotions on the whole thing. The other three boys just rolled their eyes.

"So why were all three of you freaking out…WAIT YOU ARE ALL COLLARED!" She was answered with three death glares.

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PINKIE?" Another girl, Ino, another cat Demon said while walking into the hall. Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto had left the bathroom and were just shaking their heads. News of their collaring is going to spread faster then fucking fire. Joy! NOT!

Ino stared at the four friends, finally she found her voice, "Did we all get collared to day?"

"So it fucking seems." Gaara spoke up while growling, causing Ino to take a step back. Never get too close to a pissed off raccoon.

Wow you guys got some real fancy collars." Ino said in a small voice. Hers was just a plain brown collar. She and Sakura didn't get a high class DB, that's for sure.

Yeah well anyway I want food so follow if you wish." Naruto said and started to walk off, still pulling at his collar. The rest of their small group followed him with out saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating the group of five demons were sitting outside under the same trwee that Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto were collared under.

"So you three were just sleeping when they came and collared you? Ino asked while braiding Sakura hair. Her blond cat tail swishing just a bit. Never did she think that her friends were to be collared so fast. This was just the news the school needs to have some real action happen!

"Yup, just came in and BOOM! We collared.." Naruto groaned. He placed his head on the tree trunk. His fox ear dropping a bit and his tail was still. Kiba was fast asleep and Gaara hasn't said a thing for a bit.

Ino couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Really it was just too funny. The last of demons that wanted to be collared and here they were in day one! HA!

"BITCH STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!" Naruto shouted with a hint of pleading in his voice. Ino just waved her hand at him smiling.

"Sorry Naru but its funny." Naruto just shook his head. His mother was going to freak the hell out tomorrow morning. Its not everyday that your kit comes home collared.

"So any idea who your masked lover is?" Sakura spoke up, a gleam in her eyes.

"Not a damn clue." Naruto said while looking at Kiba seeing the dog was out cold. Sakura just smiled and pulled her hair away from Ino.

"Well I know only some DB guys here that are high class."

"WHO!?" Naruto yelled, he really wanted to have a good clue to who the fuck liked him.

"NOT TELLING!" Sakura said while zipping her mouth closed. Naruto hung his head while whimpering.

"Hey question?" Ino said. Naruto just grunted.

"Did your lover have a black bird mask?" Naruto just nodded not looking up.

Suddenly he was pinned to the ground and before he could even yell. A pair of lips were to his own. His blue eyes went wide. HIS DB WAS KISSING HIM! FUCKING KISSING HIM!

With in seconds the demon was off and gone. Leaving a blushing Naruto on the ground. Who could only think on e thing.

This festival was going to be a long one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow sorry for the later update….I HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK D: but its gone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again BEST FUCKING DREAMMEVER!


	4. Brother here!

Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! I love reading them! And I can see that you really liked the whole attack KISS! XD Anyhow sorry for updating that last chapter a little later. But one of my friends was having some issues… -.-

Anyhow I was worried about her but now she is safe and good. ^.^! Sooooo THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!

Also, SD CAN NOT, AND I MEAN CAN NOT TAKE THEIR COLLARS OFF TILL THE END OF THE FESTIVAL. IT SHOWS ALL OTHER DB THAT THEY ARE TAKEN, ANOTHER NOTE, MATED SD WEAR THEIR COLLARS AROUND THIS TIME OF YEAR AS WELL SHOWING OTHER DB THEY ARE MATED. Just had to clear that up :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (btw this means line break k?)XXXXXXXXXXX

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Naruto yelled for the god knows how many fucking times on his way home. Really, this fox demon has yelled it TOO MANY TIMES! Naruto rubbed his lips once more, face still blushing like crazy.

He couldn't believe it, his first kiss gone! Just like that! Really what fucking demon pins his SD down and kisses him, THEN FUCKING RANS THE HELL AWAY?

With a shout of anger, Naruto threw his house door open and slammed it close. He heard a yelp, crash and the words, "FUCKING TIGER SHIT-NITS!" Being yelled from his all sweet and never saying a bad word mother.

"Naruto?" His mother called, popping out from around the hall way. Her red hair covered in white dust. It seems she was trying to cook once more.

"Yeah Mom its me.." Naruto said not wanting to see how his mother would react to him being collared.

"Why in the name of all worth did you slam the- IS THAT A COLLAR I SEE!" His mother shouted, a gleam in her eyes. She took hold of Naruto's hand causing him to drop all his school things and dragged him into the living room. With a gentle push he fell onto one of the chairs, his mother kneeling by him.

She studied the collar running her hands over the thing, seeing that this was a very costly collar. Meaning her son was not only collared by a high class, but by one of the best of them.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! MY SON WAS COLLARED! COLLARED! OH MY FUCKING AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She started to jump up and down like a five year old who was just given candy.

"HAHAAAAAAAAAAA! TAKE THAT MINTO! OUR SON NOT ONLY GOT COLLARED BUT BY A HIGH CLASS DEMON!" She started to do some kind of crazy dance. Naruto rolled his eyes, of course his mother would be fucking crazy about this.

"MOTHER!" Naruto shouted over her own voice. Which she didn't here, sighing, he took hold of her tail and gave it a pull! She squeaked and fell to the ground, full blown on blush to her face. No one knows why but fox demons seem to have a off button. Give their tail a pull and they shut up.

"Sorry mom but im not really happy with this whole collar thing…" Naruto trailed off. Now the whole idea of being collared wasn't making him mad really, it was fear now. His mother gave a small smile, She knew that feeling.

Standing up the older fox started to say while pulling her son into a hug,

"Don't worry Kit, every thing will be alright. Now tell Mother when you were collared."

"Same way as you…"

….

….

…

..

.

!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH DB THAT LOVE TO GET US THE SD IN THIS FAMILY WHILE WE ARE SLEEPING!?" She yelled causing Naruto to hold his fox ears in pain. He glared at the woman.

"Ah, sorry kit but I still don't get the whole show up at fucking three am…." She muttered. With a pat to Naruto's head she went back to trying to cook dinner for the Father Minato Naruto knowing that there would be take out just headed off to his room. Ready for a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Naruto..? Son you up?" Naruto heard the voice whisper into his ear. He gave a low whine, not happy to wake just yet. A hand took hold of one of his ears, pulling just a bit. With a grunt, Naruto opened his eyes. Seeing a pair just like his staring at him.

"DAD!" Naruto shouted, now wide awake. He hugged his father, glad to have him back.

"MAKE IT SO MOM DOESN'T KILL ME WITH HER COOKING ANYMORE!" He almost cried. Minato just rolled his eyes.

"So son did anything happen today?" Minato asked, not knowing his son was collared. You think he would see that collar on his sons neck but it seems he doesn't. WHAT A BLOND! (I am allowed to make fun of blonds for I am one. And I have a lot of blond shit happen to me -.-)

"Hm..? Oh yeah I was collared by some Higher class DB and he already stole my frits kiss as well." Naruto said not really minding the fact of what he just said. He was too happy to be able to not have to worry over dieing from food again!

Minato burst out laughing. Trust be told, he was expecting this. Naruto was just like his mother. And Minato fell in love with her at a very young age, He was al ready to collar her the first day at the festival but couldn't wait. So that was why he showed up at her room and three am. So worth the broken arm and two other beatings she gave him over the next two months!

"Well I am sure these next few days will be fun!" Minato grinned, really he was having a fun time messing with his youngest son.

"Hey Dad, When does Kyuubi come back?" Naruto's older brother was at a job that was out of town for a little while.

"Tonight!" Minato said, earning him another hug from Naruto. Who was yelling loudly. Really, you think these foxes would learn to SHUT UP! But they didn't give a fuck to whoever said things like that to them.

"DINNER!" Naruto's mother, Kushina yelled, She was still very excited about her son being collared! Her little Kit was growing up so fast!

"Coming Dear!" Minato shouted back, he too was happy about his son. Both he and Naruto hurried down stairs, they have made the choice of getting takeout. All were happy about no killer meals!

"Hey mom?" Naruto started to ask, swallowing his food.

"Yes?"

"When was Kyu supposed to come home tonight?" Kushina looked at the clock, a frown in place.

"He called saying he would be home more then a hour ago." Minato frowned as well. Kyuubi was never late for anything. So why was he now? As if to be a bitch, life seemed to think now was a great time for said red fox to finally come home!

Kyuubi walked into the house, yelling words in swears. He threw his bag of belongings off to the side. Very much like how Naruto did with his school bag.

"Kyuubi Whats wrong?" Minato asked while standing for his seat at the dinner table.

"THE FUCKING COLLAR FESTIVAL IS WHAT IS WRONG!" Naruto just snorted at that. Really, his brother was always in a bad mood around the Fest. Reason why? Because he had yet to be collared. But who could blame the DB? This one SD was well….very untamed? He was never one to not voice his idea of you. He is was you called a tough kind of SD.

"Kyu-nii, what do you mea-!" Naruto started to ask his brother who had walked into the room. Only to caught sight of his brothers anger thing.

He was also collared, and it looked a hell of a like Naruto's own one. Which could mean only one thing, Kyuubi was collared by the same family that Naruto is also collared to…

"OH MY FUCKING TIGER SHITTY PANTISE!"

Yup, Kushina was a very happy mother right now.

Poor Kits was all that Minato had to say.

And it was just day one of the two month event.


	5. AN READ PLEASE!

HEY! SORRY ABOUT THIS NOT BEING A CHAPTER, BUT I GOT GROUNDED FOR LIKE 3 FUCKING WEEKS D:

Yeah my mom got really mad about me and my grades…..she took my computers power cord away for like 3 weeks…..

So IM STILL ALIVE NO WORRIES! AND IM SAYING THIS

CHAPTER 5 WILL NOT BE UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE, I STILL HAVE TO DO A SMALL ONE SHOT FOR NARUTOS B-DAY AND HALLOWEEN! SO WATCH OUT FOR THOSE IN S FEW DAY!

CHAPTETR FIVE WILL COME SOON, DON'T WORRY AND THANKS

OCEANSPRINGS OUT!


	6. Day two!

HERE IS CHAPTER 5! YES PEOPLE AFTER A GOOD WHILE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I love reading the reviews and hearing about how you guys like this very much.

Now before you start reading chapter five, I just got to say this…

SORRY ABOUT THE DISSAPIONT WITH THE LAST UPDATE WHICH WAS JUST A NOTE.

I know some of you might how been like SHE LIVES!

And its just a note…..

The words I say when something like that happens to me, is FML.

So HERE IS MY CHAPTER FIVE!

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX line break is this thing XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled as he walked to his school. He couldn't get much of any sleep last night. Reason for it? His brother was still being all bitchy about being collared. And it just HAD to happened while he was taking a short rest on the bus ride home.

Poor Kyuubi woke up to something heavy on him. And with a clink, Kyuubi was collared.

Maybe the DB in this family really did wait till the SB was asleep…

Naruto sighed and hurried a little faster, he really just wanted to be near his friends. They always took his mind off of stressful things like this.

With that idea in mind Naruto ran the rest of the way to school. And for once the fox was on school ground before the bell. Only reason why he was at school on time was because His class was putting together a small stand that would be selling foods for the next two months. Him , Gaara, and Kiba were in charge ot bringing the foods from basement of the school to the stands.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice, Kiba's, yelled over the quickly growing crowd of people. Some just glared at him but the dog didn't care! With a grin he hurried to his friends. Dragging a half asleep raccoon with him.

"So how Momma fox deal with the collar?" Kiba asked while grinning. He was now kinda used to the idea of the collar. Kinda.

Naruto dropped his head, whimpering.

Kiba winced and said, "That bad?"

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi-nii was also collared." This woke Gaara up.

"Wait Kyuubi was collared? COLLARED?" For the first time in years, Gaara had yelled. Not a very easy thing to do.

"Yeah well, Mom was having one hell of a party…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"OI YOU THREE GET THE DAMN FOOD NOW WILL YA?" Some over spoiled high class , fat ass of a Demon yelled at Naruto, Kiba and Gaara.

Kiba rolled his eyes in turn, gave the demon a thumbs up, but also the bird. Then the Dog demon ran over the yard towards school. Naruto laughing and following closely. Gaara to was smiling and chasing after his friends.

All were happy about being able to get their minds off of their collars. Even if for a short while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck, this shit is really-! Heavy!" Naruto growled out. Dropping a bag of whatever food on to the ground.

"Really now?" Kiba growled out. Damn their classmates. For voting for them three to carry this shit ton of food up stairs and shit like that!

Gaara just dragged his box of food across the floor. Not even brothering to pick it up.

(A/N yeah I JUST HAVE TO PUT THIS IN HERE, as I was typing this my Brother, was like

"Woah…" I went out and say that one of the burners on my stove was on fire. And him even so calmly asked" You use salt or Baking soda?"

My sister, yelling bloody shit, " BAKING SODA!"

He used salt, she used baking soda. Now my home is smoky and my stove is covered in baking soda and salt….

My life is never dull… Yeah I just had to put that in here XD BACK TO CHAPTER FIVE!)

"So what food is being sold from our class?" Naruto asked now following Gaara with his idea of dragging boxes.

"Some kind of ric-SHIT!" Kiba had started to say only to be tackled to the ground, his box of rice forgotten. Gaara and Naruto jumped back now looking around wildly. For Kiba's DB had just arrived, meaning that Naruto's and Gaara's may be close by.

"GAH, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kiba yelled, kicking his legs wildly. But having no luck with getting his soon to be mate off. Said DB said nothing and just sat on the dog demon.

By now Naruto and Gaara had relaxed a bit. Seeing as their DB's were not near by. They grinned as they watched their friend yell words and move around trying to get out from under the masked DB.

"Well, nice to meet you masked Mate of Kiba's but we do still have a food stand to set up." Naruto said while Gaara covered his month trying to hide some of his smile. Which didn't work out so well.

The masked Demon just nodded his head and got off of Kiba. Only to pull the mask aside and steal a kiss from the dog demon.

Then just like what happened with Naruto the DB was gone. As if he wasn't even there to begin with.

Kiba stood there, almost as if unable to move. Till…

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Hm?" Ino looked up from the pile of papers she had in her hands. She looked over the grounds seeing her class mates working hard.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked while walking up to her friend.

"I think I just heard Kiba yelling…" Ino said in a soft voice. Sakura just rolled her eyes and continue setting up the stand. She knew whatever had happened they would be told later.

It seems that Kono collar festival will be a bit better then last years. And both girl demons couldn't wait for what might happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well sorry about that chapter being a little shorter…XD I hope you enjoyed it and ill try to have the next chapter up in the next week!


	7. kiss, kick, UH OH!

Im back! Yes I know it has been a little while since the last post. Sorry, but life was a bit of a bitch to me lately. So Here is the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino glanced up as she saw Kiba, Naruto and Gaara come back. Two were smiling while the last, Kiba, was growling. She shot a confused look over at Naruto who said,

"His DB stole a kiss." Ino gasped ad covered her mouth with her hand. A smile now upon her face as well.

"Don't say SHIT!" Kiba shouted causing many of the surrounding Demons to glare at him. Ino just rolled her eyes. By then Sakura had come by wondering about what her friend was freaking out about. She only had to look once in order to know what had happened to the dog demon.

"So did you guys get the food?" Sakura asked trying to help them move pass the stolen kiss event.

"Yeah and the boxes are heavy as fuck!" Gaara said, his raccoon ears dropping a small amount. He wasn't built to lift heavy things. Neither was Naruto or Kiba due to being submissive demons.

"Well at least we can get the food started. Our families will be coming in a few hours." Ino said while helping Naruto pick up his box and carry it to their class booth. Sakura helping Gaara. While Kiba just dragged his not brothering about the looks he was given.

After putting the boxes of food by the booth they hurried away from their class. Not wanting the spoiled demons to try and bully them. Really you would think the high class demons would have a little more brains then some rock.

They soon were running to their favorite tree.

"Naruto! Don't use your tail to trip Kiba!" Gaara shouted smiling. He watched as said fox did exactly what he said not to do. Ino and Sakura were barely standing from laughing so hard. Today really wasn't Kiba's day.

"Blast it you damn fox!" Kiba shouted while standing up and leaping at his friend. Sending both onto the ground. They rolled for a few minutes. When they finally stopped Kiba was sitting on top of Naruto. Pining the fox onto the ground, both panting hard.

"Not so trough now huh Fox?" Kiba grinned, not really minding the small amount of blood that leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto growled at him, thrashing around trying to get out of the pin. His own nose bleeding a small amount as well.

"Oh Shit!" Gaara shouted causing both dog and fox demon to glace at him. What they saw made them laugh out loud. Gaara was being hugged from behind by his masked DB. Ino and Sakura just stared at this. No one was really known for being able to keep Gaara in one place.

"Having fun Gaara?" Kiba said with a mad grin. Naruto had one of his own upon his face.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara kicked his legs trying to get out of the hug. Next thing he knew, he was turned around and his own DB was kissing him. No one saw what was coming next.

The DB was on the ground hold his nuts while yelling out in pain. Gaara growled while kicking him there again. And again and again. Ino shouted while pulling Gaara away from the barely moving DB.

"I DARE YOU TO TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN!" Gaara shouted his tail flicking around. Showing his displeasure to the world. Naruto and Kiba were standing now, wiping away the blood and laughing uncontrollably.

"Gaara chill out, its only a kiss." Naruto rasped out while holding his sides. Said raccoon glared at him. Naruto held up his hands showing he didn't want to fight.

Gaara started to walk away, heading towards the Locker room it seemed. Both Kiba and Naruto glanced at the DB who had yet to move. Gaara must had hit the guy really hard. Both Ino and Sakura were trying to help him.

"COMING?" Naruto and Kiba looked over and ran to caught up with Gaara. They didn't see the two DBS (A/N I had to put DBS like that of my computer would make it look like Dbs not sure why but its DBS now)watching from a short distance.

"I told him not to kiss Gaara.." One said while shaking his head. The other shrugged while saying,

"He was upset that I got to steal a kiss for foxy and you got your little puppy. Of course he wants some from that crazed Coon." The other DB laughed a little and nodded his agreement. All three of those submissive demons were a wild show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That no good son of a little fucking bitchy dick head…" Gaara muttered darkly. He threw his shirt into his locker and pulled on a pair of swimming tucks. He took a towel in hand and headed to the showers. Kiba and Naruto watched with wide eyes.

Gaara was pissed! Never have they heard him say no many words like that.

They heard the shower turn on and some more colorful words.

"Damn that DB sure pissed him off." Naruto said while taking his shirt off. Kiba grunted his agreement. Both jumped at the sound of the doors locking. They turned around to see three DBS standing near the showers. But these were not the DBS for the submissive demons. They were the ones that like to beat them in stead.

And no one knew they were in here. Locked in the locker room, one in a shower right now. As Naruto and Kiba started to back away from the three. They didn't hear two demons right outside of the locker room.

Gaara yelled and next thing everyone knew was darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well CHAPTER SIX HAS BEEN MADE! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry from grammar I suck at it T.T

So yeah review if you want to I would love to read it Chapter seven will hopefully be up soon. So for now GOOD NIGHT!


	8. Masks? OH DEAR!

Hope you liked the cliff hanger of last chapter XD. So here is another chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Gaara shouted as the shower turned to ice cold water. Causing the poor demon to yell out, and next thing he knew. The lights in the showers and locker room went out. He growled and pulled his towel over his head, leaving the shower on.

He blindly reached his hand out and felt for the wall. He couldn't see to well. Moving with baby steps he found the wall and leaned on it, moving very slowly. For he was known for falling as much as Naruto. Really it wasn't fun falling on your ass almost everyday.

"DUCK KIBA!" Gaara heard Naruto yell, a crash sounding after that. A pained yelp was right after the crash. Gaara's eyes went wide. He dropped his towel, letting his ears stand up so he could hear noises better. He heard some foot steps, with a small amount of fear he ducked.

"FUCK!" A voice called out, too deep and raspy to be Naruto or Kiba. It seemed some demon was mad at them and was thinking he would teach them a lesson. Gaara moved back as quiet as possible. Hands searching for a wall that was right in fount of the showers.

"Come on out, you whore Coon…" The one voice said sneering. "I just want to teach you something!" Gaara didn't say anything, he just hurried to the showers and went towards some piping. He felt around for a few seconds before finding a small handle.

Grinning he waited for the other to come. This dumb DB was about to see what happens when you mess with the wrong Submissive!

"Oi Coon? You better come out, my friends are having some fu with your~!" Gaara growled deeply at that. No shit for brains messes with his friends. Even if those two were little kids are heart. Gaara was like that older sibling that seemed to not care for them. But he protected them from harsh people as much as possible.

And he did that with some very different ways. With a short movement in his hand he turned the handle. Which was connected to ALL shower heads. When you mess with this part of the piping, Hot scolding water will pour out form every shower head.

Gaara smiled as head heard the yell of pain from one of the showers, followed by mad running and cruse words. Yes Gaara was not one to piss off.

"YOU FUCKING RACCOON. WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The DB shouted, anger clear in his voice. Gaara only snorted at that. There was things like this all over the school. Little traps of places to hide. Reason for this? Simple, if a DB is being…un-nice?… Then the submissive has a right to act in a way to protect one self. Which helps with traps and hiding places at school.

"Gaara you alright?!" Naruto shouted from some where in the room. Gaara couldn't answer that with the DB so close to him.

"Gaara? AHG!" Naruto shouted out, pain clear in his words. A bang sounded after Naruto's yell. Gaara could only hope that Naruto and Kiba were alright. Gaara swore when he heard the DB slowly walking towards where he was at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as he felt around his jaw, knowing that it was going to hurt for a while. The fucking DB, known as Yuui (A/N MADE UP NAMES ARE THE BEST! XD) Had hit him. He winced as the pian made it self known.

"Aww did little foxy get hurt?" Yuui laughed, his foot on top of Naruto's chest. Keeping the small demon on the ground. Naruto growled but that only earned him more weight in his chest. Causing the poor submissive to gasp.

"I'm not sure how you got collared already…" Yuui almost growled while pulling at the collar that Naruto wore. Naruto grunted, trying to think of a way out of this. He had no idea if Kiba and Gaara were alright. But for now he had other things to worry about.

"Damn DB that collared you, you don't deser-" Yuui wasn't even able to finish. The DB was kicked off of Naruto who just tensed up. Blue eyes watched as the outline of Yuui was shoved away and a mask took his place. It was the DB that had collared Naruto.

"EH?" Was all that Naruto said, eyes wide. He was about to say something but stopped when he felt something covered his face.

"What?" He asked unsure of what was now happening. He got a snort in response and his DB spoke,

"It's my mask, wear it so you don't see me nor what I'm about to do to the thing." Naruto blinked but took the mask in hand and covered his face. Next thing he knew was darkness and the shouts of pain from Yuui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba bit the arm that was hold his hand on the ground. The DB growled before kicking the Dog demon. Who in turn only bit down harder.

"You little!" The DB didn't even get to finish. He felt a hand take hold of his neck. Kiba looked up from the arm he was biting to see it was his DB.

"Now I can see you aren't doing to bad at keep your self save. But I would be happy if you let him go and let me handle the shit my self." Kiba slowly let the wound go, blood slid down his month without his caring. His DB however, leaned forward and licked the blood away.

Kiba jumped back with a blush, his eyes wide. His DB took off his mask and placed it over Kiba.

"Please wear this, I rather you not see this." Kiba took the mask with out much to say and pulled it on. He felt a small touch on his chest, causing him to take a step back. He gasped lightly when he came in contact with a wet, warm wall. It seems he was near the showers now. He didn't think much as he heard the CRACK! Of bones breaking. He gulped, scared for Naruto and Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara watched as his masked DB walked up, dragging some other DB behind him. The submissive couldn't help but wince when he saw that his DB now walked with a limp.

"Sorry for…well that?" Gaara said, not really sure what to say to the DB that towered over him. Said DB just nodded, before taking its mask and placing on Gaara.

"Please take your friends and go back to Ino and Sakura, We'll finish here." Gaara only nodded and jumped when the lights in the locker room came back on. He pushed the mask to the side, so he could see around a bit better.

There was no sign of his DB nor of the one that attacked him. He looked over to see that Kiba stood leaning on a wall. Mask covering his face. Gaara could also see that Naruto laid on the ground, a mask on him as well. Even as Gaara watched, Naruto started to stand. Pulling his mask to the side as well.

Kiba now pulled his mask and looked at his friends. Seeing a wet Gaara, Bruised jaw for Naruto . And him self with blood smears across his lower jaw. All stood quiet not knowing what to do for another step had happen in this collar festival.

Their DBS had given them their masks. Which mean only one thing, The DBS were more then happy to fight to death if it meant protecting the submissives. And from all the blood smeared on the floor, they meant it.

And with that the three demons hurried and dressed. Almost running out of the lockers, masks covering their face, or just the side of it. They hurried back to Sakura and Ino to tell them what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was something I wasn't expecting to do." A DB said while shaking his head, smoothing out his black hair.

"Now Sasuke, you know we had no choice in it. There was no way I was gonna let someone hurt my Coon." Another boy with longer hair said. Sasuke rolled his eyes hile saying,

"Now the rest of the school will know. Messing with Gaara, Kiba, or Naruto will be death." He turned to his friends.

"Right Neji, Shino?" Both nodded, there was no way someone was going to mess with their mates. For they were the princes of the school. And they got what they wanted, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! Thanks for all of your reviews I love reading them. And NOW you know just who the DBS are! Yes I am sure you already knew. But I had to just go with it like that k? So till next time!


	9. AN 2

Hey guys, here is another note I just have to say something real fast. And I am sure you have seen it as well. The grammar, I know I am not very good at it, that is because In the area where I live. Grammar was NEVER FUCKING taught. I try to read my chapters to see if anything is off but as you can tell I miss a lot….

I know its hard to read my story with that, but I have good news as well! I have a beta who is working on grammar. Thanks to lydia1232323 , she is now the beta! So when she( I hope you are a she because I don't know. XD) Is done I will post the chapters up again.

Also a comment that someone placed. It was a guest and I have some things to say.

Sorry "hmm", but I don't think I will just do one shots. I enjoy doing this one fan fiction and I am sorry that my Grammar is poor and it is hard to get into my story. Do understand this is my FRIST FAN FICTION. And Please do understand that not everyone is going to enjoy every story they read. Also, I will try getting more depth in to the story and adding more details to the characters.

Thank you for the review it does help. ^.^ ( I'm not to sure if you meant to help or not, but thanks anyhow!)

One more thing I would like to do, here is some things I feel I might need to explain so you may under stand some parts of this story!

_(OMG OK SO I WAS GROUNDED FOR A WEEK AND I HAD TO DO A HARD SHUT DOWN, WHILE TPYING THIS. I WAS THINKING THAT THIS WAS LOST FOREVE BUT IT WASN'T!)

The collar festival is a time when demons find a mate they want and collar them. Collaring them shows that this submissive is taken. And that no other DBS are to try and take them. A submissive CAN NOT take their collar off. It doesn't really have a reason why,

As for why the DBS ( as I had said in the story I must put DBS like that because the computer will put it like Dbs instead) Has a mask. They wear it for part of the festival is for the SB to guess who their mate-to-be is. The DB may give some clues, hints and the like. But are not allowed to show their face unless the SB guesses who they are correctly. Or When there is some kind of situation the needs them to remove their mask.

As you had read in the last chapter that is what happened. Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto were in danger and Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were not just about to let that happened. The giving a mask to a submissive means that the DB is willing to get bloody if it means that the submissive is save.

Submissive must keep the masks with them at all times if it was given to them. They may wear it or carry it around, but it MUST be in sight at all times.

As for the collars, the more colorful and designs it has, the higher class the demon is. Certain families, not all, have a unique design to their collars.( Sasuke and Itachi for example.)

Now for how the demons look.

Gaara- Raccoon demon. Has blood red hair and teal colored eyes. He is small and is not very good when it comes to fights. He is smart and tends to use his head more then his body. He is very close to his friends, Naruto and Kiba, and will try to protect them both. Even if he is the smallest out of the three. His DB is Neji.

Kiba- Dog demon. Has brown hair that is wild looking. Also has brown eyes that are full of life. Has a smart mouth and doesn't get new ideas in his head very fast. But if he thinks something is not right he is very alert for many hours at a time. He uses his body in fights, is kind of small but still powerful. He is like a puppy, always playing and fighting with Naruto and sometimes Gaara. His DB is Shino.

Naruto- He is a Fox demon. Has very bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. He is no the smartest nor the most powerful out of his friends. He has smart mouth and reacts on pure emotions. Has a bad habit of protecting his friends even if it causes him great harm. He is always cheerful and willing to have a smile on his face. If he feels something is wrong he will try to get friends out of the way. His DB is Sasuke.

Neji- Bird demon(high class). Has long brown hair and light purple eyes. He is a very clam and high classy person. Enjoys messing with demons minds,( Mostly Gaara) and does not like the idea of being a "prince" within his school. Is very smart, does not like to fight. He prefers to try and talk his way out of things. But will fight if needed. His SB is Gaara.

Shino- Bug demon(high class) . Has dark brown hair that spikes up and eye color is unknown due to sunglasses he always wears. Very clam and rarely talks. Prefers to answer questions with no words. Enjoys watching people in their everyday life and trying to figure out who that person is life.(Is mostly correct about predictions he has.) He could care less about being a prince, also not a big fan of girls. But he respects unless they need a good bitch slap. He is also a good fighter, and will use it when needed. His SB is Kiba.

Sasuke-Wolf demon(VERY high class). Has Pitch black hair that looks like some ducks ass. And his eyes are the same color. Is a demon that doesn't care for 99.9% of those around him. Is the "leader" or the "princes". Not very happy about that. He doesn't show much emotion and is the cool and cold demon. He enjoys messing with demons minds like Neji. But only one he really likes to mess with, Naruto. Is very protective and caring and knows how to fight VERY well. And will use it with out thinking too much. His SB is Naruto.

All three are around the same size and weight of each other, all three are very smart and work well as a team.

Ok I think that is all that is needed to be said right now, again my grammar sorry. FUCK THE SCHOOLS AROUND ME AND THEIR SHIT TEACHING WAYS -.-

Sorry about this not being a chapter but if you go to my reviews you will see that a person placed a not so nice one -.- …..

ALSO, TO ALL HATERS OF THIS STORY I JUST WISH TO TELL YOU THIS.

GO AHEAD AND LEAVE YOU HATEFUL REVIEWS, I WILL GLADLY TAKE THEM, I WILL TRY AND SEE WHY YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND IMPROVE, I ASK OF YOU TO PLEASE BE A LITTLE CAREFUL,

I HAVE HAD SOME ISSUES OF DEPRESSION AND IDEAS OF KILLING MY SLEF IN THE PAST( DON'T ORRY I HAVE NOT HAD THAT FOR YEARS I AM MOSTLY OVER IT) SOMETHING HAVE BROUGHT UP BAD MERIOURS FOR MY PAINFUL PAST AND IT HURTS BADLY.

SO PLEASE TRY AND BE A LITTLE NICE, I CAN HANDLE PAIN BUT I AM STILL HUMAN AND I STILL BEAR THE SCARS OF DEPRESSION, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND I HOPE A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE SOON,

BUT I MUST ALSO WARN YOU LIFE IS GETTING A LITTLE HARD RIGHT NOW. SO IT MAY BE A LITTLE LONGER TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

THANK YOU ALL,

Oceansprings~


	10. UP A TREE?

SO HERE IS A CHAPTER!1 YES PEOPLE HERE IS ANOTHER ONE, NOT A FLASE HOPE.

Sorry about the VERY late update, school is being school D: BUT IM NOT WINTER BREAK WHICH MEANS SO FUCKING SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS! So this will update a few times, Also I have something to say,

I AM THE BIGGEST FUCKING BLOND EVER!

Why you may ask? Because I did not see that my computer has a GRAMMAR AND SPELL CHECK

I JUST FOUND THAT A FEW DAYS AGO! IM A FUCKING DUMBASS! SO HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER WITH SPELL AND GRAMMAR CHECK! XD Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran back to Sakura and Ino, His mask covering half of his face. Gaara and Kiba were right behind him, both wearing their masks like he was. He stopped running right where Sakura and Ino were standing. He gasped and fell to the ground taking deep breaths.

Kiba followed Naruto on to the ground and gave out a huff. He wiped the sweat from his face. Gaara didn't brother sitting, he just stood there eyes unfocused. Sakura looked at them before gasping and kneeling next to the Fox and Dog.

"What in the name of hell happened to you three?" She almost yelled. She placed a hand on Naruto's mask and pulled it to the side. She could see the darkening skin there. It was just starting to swell. Ino placed a hand near Kiba's mouth, seeing the blood there.

"Man just what happened with you three?" Ino asked while cleaning some of the blood off of Kiba with a handkerchief. Naruto winced when Sakura touched his wound; he pulled back while saying,

"Some DBS tried to fight us back in the locker rooms." Naruto winced once more when he heard the low growls the girls gave away.

"And then our DBS came in, saved our asses and gave us their masks." Kiba said wiping the rest of the blood off of him. Gaara just nodded, he wasn't very sure why he did.

Both girls were still at that. They shook their heads and stood up once more. Naruto and Kiba stood up as well.

"Well…" Ino said, not really knowing what to say. Sakura looked over near their class only to see that the three princes were coming their way.

"Aw shit." Naruto growled, he really didn't want the princes to come and fuck up his day more then it was already.

"LOOK INO, THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY!" Sakura shouted, now in fan mode. Ino join in and both girls started jumping up and down. Kiba rolled his eyes and tapped his two friends while saying,

"Let's go before shit heads show up." Both Fox and Raccoon agreed with him. They walked away from the group of growing fan girls. They went around the school building and towards their Tree. (1)

When ever they needed to get away from school and could not go home. The three demons would climb up their tree and hang around for hours at a time.

Gaara was the first to climb up it. He helped both Naruto and Kiba up. He knew that the two were no good when it can to climbing trees. Why? Well because they are a fox and dog, they don't climb up trees very well.

They climbed to the top and took a breather; life really was being a bitch to them.

"So when do our families come again?" Kiba asked leaning on the tree. Naruto rolled his eyes; he really didn't want his crazy family to come to school.

"In a few hours." Gaara answered while looking across the courtyard. He saw the three princes surrounded by loads of girls. Naruto followed his gaze and gave a small smile to the Raccoon.

"Damn, those three are always surrounded by crazy chicks. I kind of feel sorry for them." Kiba looked over at the group and said,

"You care for rich whores like that?" Naruto burst out laughing at those words. Shaking his head the blonde said back,

"Hell no I was just saying that being stalked is a bitch." Kiba was the one laughing now. Even Gaara let a laugh lose. After claming down the three friends relaxed.

"Hey… What the hell happened to the princes?" Naruto asked while seeing the large group of girls was shouting out for the princes' names. Seemly looking for the now gone demons.

Gaara looked over the fox's head and shrugged,

"Who cares? We are hiding remember?" Naruto grunted at those words but other wise turned away from the girls.

"Hiding from what exactly?" A voice that was not Kiba's or Gaara's said. All three SBS froze up and looked up to see one of the princes was sitting right above them. It was Sasuke.

"From what? Or is it from a person?" Neji said from right next to Gaara. Kiba jumped and looked behind him to see Shino was standing there. Not making a sound.

"Shit…" Naruto muttered with wide eyes. His blue eyes locked onto Sasuke's black eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

AND TILL NEXT TIME! Love your reviews btw people :D


	11. LIFE IS A BITCH!

WOW YOU GUYS DID NOT LIKE THAT CLIFF HANGER FOR SHIT! XD What I think was great is that not even ten minutes after I put up the chapter Fireotaku18 put a review that said, "You're evil". I was laughing my ass off at that for hours! Thank you and yes I know, I'm fucking evil as can be ;3

Now here is another chapter for you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto started to back away from Sasuke, only for him to stop when he ran right into Gaara. Said Raccoon was trying to back up as well. Sasuke smirked and stood right before Naruto. His hands were in his pockets and his wolf tail slowly wagging.

Neji stood right before Gaara and stood in a stance like Sasuke was. His eyes were locked with said Raccoon who was still. Kiba just stared at Shino.

"Come on now, what are you three hiding from?" Sasuke said while kneeling down to Naruto's height. He leaned forward, his face just an inch from Naruto's. Naruto blushed hard when he felt the prince's breath mix with his own. The poor fox's eyes were almost glued onto the wolf's ones.

"Uh. . . We-we. . I. . . "Naruto tried to say but could not say anything for the life of him. His blush became even harder and he closed his eyes. Feeling Sasuke place a hand on top of his wild blonde hair.

"Well? Can't the Fox even answer a simple question? Seems that he can't, how about his little friends?" Sasuke said with an evil gleam in his eyes. He looked at Neji who nodded.

Neji placed one hand on Gaara's ear. He started to rub it causing the proud Raccoon almost purr.

"Now Gaa-chan, why are you all hiding?" Neji smirked when he say the Raccoon almost snap out of his daze. Neji took hold of a hand that lashed out and tried to hit his nuts.

"Not very nice." He stated while pulling the mad Raccoon into his arms.

"Deal with it!" Gaara growled out while trying to get away from the powerful DB. Neji only laughed, he really enjoyed how Gaara tried to fight like a DB. The Raccoon was a smaller SB! That was just fun to the Bird demon.

Kiba growled a warning to Shino. He took a step away from the high class demon, only to almost fall off the tree.

"Can't any of you answer a question?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Said Fox let out a small moan, hoping to god that none heard that noise. But life was a bitch to him.

"Like that don't you?" Sasuke said into Naruto's ear, causing the fox to moan once more. Sasuke laughed a little and started to rub Naruto's tail. Naruto whimpered at the feeling and mewed (did I spell that right?) when the hand traveled down his tail. Stopping right above his ass.

"G-get . . . The . . . HELL AWAY!" Naruto shouted and kicked his legs, hitting Sasuke right where his 'Little Sasuke' lives. With a huff of lost breath, Naruto shoved the Wolf demon off the tree and into the ground below.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted as he saw his friend fall but land safely. Well as best as one can land after being hit in the balls.

"AND YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted and aimed a kick at Neji's legs. Said demon jumped back away from the now pissed off fox and landed on the ground. Next to a Sasuke who was curled up and holding his poor abused nuts.

"Thanks…" Gaara said to Naruto who gave him a smile.

"Yes now that he is free. HELP ME DAMMIT!" Kiba shouted from within Shino's arms. Gaara and Naruto jumped over to where Kiba was being held against his will and were about to attack.

"Bye!" Shino said while jumping out of the tree and leaving behind his SB. The three SBS watched with confusion as the princes almost ran back into the school building. They looked at each other and only said one thing.

"What the hell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I was very much tempted to just end right here, but I was nice and put more :D)

"Damn that fox seems to have a good kick. Huh Sasuke?" Neji said while walking down a hall and looking at his friend. Sasuke limped and growled at him, he was after all in a lot of pain. Shino didn't say a thing.

"Shut up, at least I got my SB to moan." Sasuke smirked at the death look Neji aimed at him.

"Do you think that our SBS think that we are their DBS or no?" Shino piped up. His hands in his coat pockets.

"I don't think they do, but who knows. They do surprise this school almost everyday." Neji said while walking into a class room that had a TV, couches, a pool table and a kitchen. Shino and Sasuke followed him into there.

"Oh, Hinata!" Sasuke said when seeing the SB on one of the couches. She squeaked and jumped up. Dropping her book on to the ground.

"S-Sasuke… hello." She whispered and picked up her book. She bowed to the three DBS and sat down once more. Not saying a word to any of them.

"Yes well any way, our SBS are smart. But not when it comes to us." Neji said while rolling his eyes. Shino nodded his agreement.

"Think we should meet their parents later?" Neji asked while smiling. Sasuke shook his head while saying, "Not yet."

"Isn't your brother courting Naruto's older brother?" Shino asked Sasuke while getting a few drinks for him and his friends.

"Yes he is. He collared Kyuubi right as he was sleeping on a plane ride home." Sasuke said while laughing. His brother had gotten a ticket for the plane and rode on it. Waiting for Kyuubi to fall asleep. Talk about determined to get that little fox!

Shino smiled at that, so did Neji.

"And w-what did you guys do t-to the DBS that attacked y-your SBS?" Hinata asked quietly. All she got was three evil smiles. She went right to her book to scare to hear about her answer.

She sighed, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba were flipping shit right now most likely. She would most likely hear all about in an hour.

Poor her and SBS, life was a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND there you go, a chapter done once more! I will try to update soon so till then,

Oceansprings!


	12. Are you the princes?

Hey guys, here is another chapter! So I may not be able to update next week because METERMS are then D:

So here is a chapter and I have one more thing to say, Naruto was not supposed to "mew" Last chapter, he was to "mewl", So sorry if I mean him sound like some cat XD. AND I made another fan fiction o.o.

I was not planning to but I made it and posted it. Check it out if you please I don't care!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata!" Said bird demon jumped a bit and turned around to see Naruto and Kiba running like hell to where she was standing. She was on her way to get some papers from her class.

"W-what is it?" She asked as the two other SBS fell to the ground panting like mad. Gaara ran up as well and leaned on a wall.

"Y-your asshole family m-member and his friends-s jumped us near our t-tree." The raccoon said while taking a few deep breaths. Hinata almost wanted to laugh. Those DBS really sacred their SDS shitless.

"S-sorry Gaara." She said while panting his shoulder. "But it l-looks like you were c-collared." Hinata smiled when all three groaned and stood up.

"Yeah well, whatever. Let's just find our class and then meet our families." Kiba growled pushing his hair from his face. Naruto fell back onto the ground. HIS family was coming too. Gaara shuddered; his sister was most likely going to beat every DB in order to know who had collared him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn foxy really knows how to kick hard." Sasuke said while limping a little. Shino laughed and Neji smiled.

"So is Itachi coming to school?" Shino asked, Sasuke only nodded his head and walked out into a hall and towards his class.

He saw Naruto yelling something at what looked like his brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into class. Not paying any mind to the girls that yelled their love to him. Bitches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyu! Why did you have to pull my tail?!" Naruto yelled at his brother, his ears were flat and both of his hands were holding his tail. A blush covered all of his face.

"Because you are too cute Naru!" Kyuubi said while laughing and messed up his little brother's hair.

"Nice to see that you showed up before the rest of your family." Kiba said shaking his head while having a smile upon his face. Kyuubi bit his lip and said,

"I didn't, Mom and Dad are talking to Baa-chan right now." Kiba laughed as Naruto groaned. His parents were not supposed to be here yet! Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Right, now Naruto." Kyuubi said kneeling down to his brother's height. "What are you doing with a DB mask?"

Naruto told Kyuubi what had happened in the locker room. Gaara and Kiba told him what had happened to them.

"Wow. . . "Kyuubi said after some time. He looked at his brother and knew that the smaller fox was hiding something from him.

"Naru…" He purred, his red eyes gleaming. Naruto froze; he knew that tone of voice. It never ended well when Kyuubi used it.

"What ELSE happened?" Naruto whimpered and when his brother took hold of his tail again the fox shouted out,

"The princes attacked us and did some not very 'nice' things!" Naruto closed his eyes. Not wanting to meet his brother's own pair of eyes.

"And . . . ?" Naruto gulped and prayed that what he was about to say wouldn't fuck up this day anymore.

With a deep breath Naruto said,

"They touched us and did things that a mate would do to their mate…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes wide. His mind had made a sudden click.

Gaara and Kiba were still so was Kyuubi. All had just made a clink with in their minds.

Before any could even voice their idea, all four found those selves pinned to different walls. Naruto was pinned near a window, His DB right behind him. He wore a black cloth over his face. But his eyes were able to be seen.

Kiba and Gaara had the same thing. Pinned by their DBS that wore a black cloth. While Kyuubi was pinned to the ground with his DB that wore a mask over his face.

"What is the matter?" Gaara's DB asked leaning heavily on Gaara.

"W-we may know who you are…" Gaara ground out of him. Gaara met his eyes with Kiba, just hoping that what he was saying was a good thing.

"Oh? Why not guess then? Isn't that part of the festival?" Naruto's DB asked. He ground his lower half into Naruto's ass.

"Little brother I think it would help if you don't scare your SB." Kyuubi's DB said.

Little brother DB just snorted but none the less stopped moving.

"A-re you guys…" Kiba started to say only to trail off. Naruto was the one to pick up,

"The . . . Princes?" Naruto whispered the last part.

His answer was his DB taking the black cloth off. Sasuke whispered into one of his fox ears.

"Yes we are my little fox."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND END OF CHAPTER! NOT I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS WEEK DUE TO MIDTERMS BUT IF I DO THAT MEANS I DON'T GET A FUCK FOR ONE OF THE TESTS TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Classroom?

Sorry for the late chapter!

LIFE IS JUST A BITCH TO ME, SOOOO NEW CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto froze, Kiba and Gaara didn't move as well. All three were staring into the eyes of their DBS who were the princes of their school. Kyuubi didn't really see the boys; he was looking at his still masked DB.

"HOLY SHIT THE PRINCES?! Kyuubi shouted his red eyes wide. His fox ears were up all the way showing his surprise. His DB laughed and ran a hand through his long red hair and rubbed one of his ears. Kyuubi mewled (SPELLED IT RIGHT THIS TIME!) and closed his eyes slowly.

"Brother, are you not going to take your mask off?" Sasuke looked at the DB pining Kyuubi down. Said DB just shrugged while saying,

"What about you're SB? He seems to not be moving." Sasuke looked at Naruto and be it, the fox wasn't moving.

Naruto just staring at him with wide dazed eyes. Sasuke poked him and the fox didn't do anything.

Sasuke smiled and looked to the his brother,

"At least it will be easy to show him to mother and father." Sasuke stated before picking Naruto up in his arms and looked at his friends. Seeing that they too were holding their SBS. All three looked at Kyuubi who was now trying to bite his DB.

"Damn fox, you really don't like this do you?" Sasuke's brother said, laughing.

Kyuubi growled and shouted,

"Of course not! That is my brother that was KIDNAPPED!" Kyuubi started to thrash around again, His db sighed and asked.

"You know who I am right?" Kyuubi hissed,

"Most hated person in my life!" He DB laughed again and took of his mask. Itachi leaned down and nipped at the skin on Kyuubi's skin. Kyuubi gasped and closed his eyes. He was in a hard place!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked and saw that he was being carried. He looked to his left and saw a Kiba that seemed to have fainted. A look to the right he say Neji biting Gaara's ear to keep him from moving.

"Oi, Naru-chan you here now?" Sasuke said licking his ear. Naruto yelped and tried to get out of his DB's hold. And he was having no such luck.

"You fucking TEME! Let me down now!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and answered,

"No, you are to be my mate and from this day on you will be by my side."

"HELL NO!"

"Naruto! I don't want to see you get beaten again." Sasuke said, locking eyes with Naruto who was now frozen. Sasuke sighed and said,

"I hate seeing people do such things to you and your friends. That is why I want you to stay near by. So then I can protect you. Neji and Shino will do the same for your friends."

Naruto nodded and glanced at Gaara who was not still and blocking his eyes from view. Kiba is still .. Well out cold.

"Wait, what about Kyu!" Naruto shouted he sat up in his hole. Almost falling out of his DB's arms. Sasuke changed his hold on his mate to be and growled.

"I don't know, anyhow we are going back to the classroom, where you are safe. Then I will fetch both of our parents." Naruto growled at that, he was not to be bossed around!

Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto to keep him quiet. And it worked, Naruto muttered but was quiet as all six made their way to the 'classroom'.

Naruto blinked, this was not a class room! It had couches, TVs and even video games! Hell there were even beds!

Sasuke went over to one bed and dropped Naruto on it. Naruto yelped and glared at him. Neji dropped Gaara next to him. Same with Kiba on his other side.

"What?" Gaara asked only for Shino to answer.

" Today has been stressful, so while we get the parents take a nap." With that the three princes left the room. And locked the damn door.

"Asses…" Naruto said. He yelped again when Gaara pulled him down onto the bed. He looked at his friend who just growled and curled into a ball around Naruto and the STILL out cold Kiba. Naruto rolled his eyes but curled up as well.

They were going to need their energy for later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK I WILL UPDATE SOON, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT TILL NEXT TIME NIGHT!


	14. FIGHT!

HEY GUYS! I am here with another chapter, but one thing before that.

Why does life always love to throw things at my family O.O Just now my brother had something on the shove, and forgot about it? So my house is full of smoke and the smell of burned plastic. AND I can't really see right now for my glasses are still with the eye doctor XD.

NEW CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Naruto woke up to Kiba yelling his head off. Sounding much like a little girl. Which of course he will not admit later. Naruto growled and sat up looking at his friend that was freaking the hell out.

"Clam down Kiba." Gaara said also sitting up and pushing his bedridden hair out from his eye sight. Kiba closed his mouth and took a few breaths, claming down. He fell back on to the bed and closed his eyes.

"So was I dreaming that our mates are the princes?" Kiba asked opening one eye to see his friends.

"That wasn't a dream." Naruto said sighing. Kiba moaned and closed his eye again. Gaara seeing his friends not like this was not settling well for him. He shifted a bit and placed a hand on Kiba's wild hair. He found one of the furry ears and started to rub it, earning a small growl from Kiba. Said dog demon started to relax.

"I know that this is one hell of a surprise." Gaara said.

"You think?" Naruto muttered under his breath. Gaara leaned over and nipped at Naruto's ear to shut the fox up. Gaara continued to say,

"But we are going to be alone through this whole thing. No, matter what happens we will get through this like we have always, together." Gaara gave a smile to Kiba who had a large smile on his own face.

"Now that Kibbles has clammed down, we need to realize where we are at." Naruto said a growing grin on his face.

"Oh?" Gaara asked lost on what his friend is trying to hint off at.

"The princes' lair?" Kiba said he too was not getting Naruto's hint.

With a huff the blond said,

"Yes and there is a kitchen and video game set?"

All three looked around and shouted,

"RAID THE FOOD AND GAMES TIME!" Kiba went into the kitchen, finding the sweets and junk food fast. While Naruto and Gaara set up the best game they could find.

In no time all three were standing in front of the large screen TV. Surrounding them were bags of chips, some cakes, ice cream. They were playing with the Wii and were playing some fighting game.

"Dammit, Naru! Stop killing me!" Kiba shouted, Naruto laughed and just killed him again.

"YOU ASS!" Gaara shouted when both killed him again.

All three didn't see Hinata walk right in, her eyes wide from seeing her three friends were in the Princes; lair.

"W-what?" She whispered and ducked as Gaara growled and tried to throw some jug of ice cream at Kiba.

"Oh! Hinata?" Gaara said, Naruto and Kiba looked over and smiled at their shocked friend.

"Hey! How are you?" Naruto asked pausing the game and walking over to her.

"F-fine, b-but why are y-you three in h-here?" She asked in a shy voice. At once all three dropped their heads and groaned.

"The princes' were the ones that collared us." Kiba stated and pushed a hair through his hair. Hinata blinked but didn't day anything.

Naruto looked over to see that Kiba was starting to freak out again. And being the 'every smart' guy he is he did the one thing he could think of to cheer his friend up.

By throwing a thing of Ice cream at Kiba, hitting his out side the head and causing the whole cart to tip over and cover him in the cold.

"SHIT!" Kiba shouted and threw the cart out of sight, he looked over at Gaara and shouted,

"What was that for?! You damn raccoon!" Gaara laughed but stopped and looked at Kiba,

"That was NOT me!" He yelled baring his fangs.

"Bull!" Kiba took hold of a soda can and threw it at Gaara, hitting his chest. Soda went everywhere. Hinata yelped as some got near her and she moved away from the two demons.

Growling Gaara took his shirt off, Kiba following his action. Both growled again and looked ready to attack each other.

"OI! You two it was me who started it." Naruto said. At once he was covered in soda and was shirtless just like his two friends.

They started to shout insults and were soon rolling around on the ground. Trying to pin one another down.

Hinata stood by a wall watching her friend go crazy and laughed at some things they did. She looked over at the door to see that Sasuke, Neji and Shino were back. Itachi and Kyuubi were behind them.

"What…?" Sasuke said his eyes locked onto a shirtless Naruto and drool started to from in his mouth. Shino and Neji were having the same thing happen.

Laughing Kyuubi piped up,

"Naru, Kibbles, Gaa-Chan! We need to go find our parents!" All three boys stopped moving and blushed to see that the princes were staring at them with lust filled eyes.

Naruto pushed his two friends off and stood up, Kiba and Gaara stood up as well.

"Umm shirts?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked at Gaara and Kiba. All three shrugged and said,

"No thanks." Hinata, the princes and Itachi blinked while Kyuubi just laughed again.

"Come on then." He and the three SB demons walked out with out even thinking about being shirtless at school.

All three princes shook their heads and ran over their mates. Itachi followed while Hinata called someone to come and clean the room.

It was time to meet the parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT, IM FUCKING TIRED SO GOOD NIGHT, ILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON, SAME WITH MY OTHER FIC!


	15. AN3

OK SO I AM GROUNDED AND I AM JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOWN, ILL UPDATE WHEN IM NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so I am not grounded anymore ^^, I worked my ass off to turn in my missing work and I got my computer BACK!

SOOOOOOO HERE IS THE VERY OVERDUE CHAPTER! AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THAT XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched as his classmates were staring at him, Gaara, and Kiba. Not only were they shirtless but also soaking wet. Kyuubi had seen that they were still covered in soda and ice cream. So with the help of his soon-to-be-mate they had gotten a hose and attacked the three with water.

"Really? A hose? What the hell!" Kyuubi was running away from a very pissed off Gaara. Itachi was walking beside his little brother not really caring that his mate to be was being chased around.

Sasuke and Shino were busy at glaring at any one that was looking at their little SBS. Neji was just watching his own with a smile. All in all the group were standing out big time and no one really cared.

"NARUTO, GAARA, KIBA, KYUUBI!" All four turned to see Kyuubi and Naruto's father Minato was running full speed towards and waving his arms.

"Run and Hide! Kushina had found something cute!" Minato shouted running right past his sons. The four SBS didn't even ask why. They took hold of their DBS' hands and went running different ways.

Naruto and Kyuubi were running towards the baseball field. Their DBS looked at each other and questioned why they were running form their mom.

"When mom finds something cute, she makes you wear it NO MATTER WHAT!" Kyuubi explained while running into the field and sitting down. Naruto sat next to him and looked into the sky, worried that one of his friends may have been caught.

Sasuke and Itachi shared a look and stood guard. They were like that for only a few minutes before Kyuubi got a phone call.

"Hello? Dad? Yeah we are hiding. What! She got Gaara? HAHA! Alright we'll be there in a few." He then hung up and stood up Naruto stood as well.

All four walked back to the front of school and saw Kiba on the ground laughing his ass off. Shino was next to him trying to hide his smile and was failing badly. Neji was off a ways holding a hand to a bloody nose and Kushina was taking pictures of Gaara.

His hair had two pigtails in it.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi lost it. Their laughter roared along with Kiba's.

Their DBS were trying to not join the SBS and it was working….mostly.

"Aunt Kush as much as I love you as family, I want to kill you." Gaara growled at Naruto's mother.

"Too damn bad!" She shouted with a smile. Neji looked at his friends with a bloody hand.

"Send me that pic please." He whispered to the redhead fox who nodded.

"Well…. With that out of the way." Minato started to say pulling the pig tails out of Gaara's hair that then launched himself at Naruto and Kiba to shut them up. "We really should get you guys dry and dressed." Kyuubi nodded his agreement and picked up Gaara who was trying to kick Kiba. Naruto stood up as well and stood behind his mother, trying to hide. Kiba jumped up and hid behind Minato.

"What about Gaara's and Kiba's parents?" Naruto asked.

"They will be here in a bit, some dumb ass pissed off Gaara's Mom and you know how she is…" Minato trailed off. Sasuke, Shino, and Neji just blinked lost.

"She is down right evil when she is mad." Kiba whispered to the confused DBS.

"So, long haired boy that has a nose bleed. Clean it up. You wolf DBS and sunglasses, go find some shorts for your SBS. And my son and his friends try not to kill each other!" Minato said pointing to all of the kids around.

At once all started to do as he said. The rest of the parents were on their way, it was time to be ready for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

AND I AM NO LONGER FUCKING GROUNDED! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON, SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR SOOO FUCKING LONG!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Okay this story is getting A LOT more popular then I thought was possible! I love that you guys really enjoy this fan fiction that was made form an ill mind. XD. So here is the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"So Naruto, how did you meet Gaara and Kiba?" Sasuke asked as the whole group waited for Gaara's and Kiba's family to show.

Naruto blinked at the sudden question and then turned a deep red. He muttered a few words, looking away from Sasuke.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on Naruto's tail. Said fox blushed even more and hid his face within his hands.

"Oi wolf leave him alone. How we three meet was something very…." Kiba started to say only to trail off as his face only grew in heat from the amount of blood rushing through his cheeks. Shino gave him a questioned look wanting his little SB to explain in more detail.

"Fine the three of you want to know so badly then I'll tell you." Gaara spoke up from where he was standing. Neji held him in a loose hug with a smile on his face. He had pulled a 'guilt card' on Gaara to allow him to hug the SB.

In other words he pulled the "you kicked me in the nuts so let me hug you to feel better. If not I will send out that picture of you in pig tails to every one you know?"

BLACKMAIL!

"How we meet was -" Gaara started only to stop as Naruto shouted at him.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and looked at Gaara. Shino did the same to Kiba. Gaara raised an eye brow, were the princes really that interested on how he meet his two best friends? Oh this was going to be rich!

"How I meet my best friends was just a few years ago while I was at a party with my sister and brother. Some one had spiked the drinks and well….Next morning I woke up in a bed with them next to me." Gaara blushed and hid his eyes from sight, Naruto and Kiba doing the same.

Within seconds Sasuke, Shino, and Neji were passed out on the ground their noses bleeding.

Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing.

"Gaara that was great! I can't believe they believe that! Really? Did they really think we FUCKED EACH OTHER?" Naruto shouted before falling to the ground laughing even harder.

"GREATEST- IDEA- EVER!" Kiba shouted holding his sides. Gaara took a bow to his friends and family.

Yes family meaning his parents and siblings have shown up.

"Oi nee-chan, Nii-chan." Gaara waved them over seeing that his sister was collared!

(Note Gaara's father is named Kage."

"Gaara!" The blood sister shouted before hugging her little brother.

"Gahh! Temari!" Gaara shouted trying to get his sister off of himself.

"Aw Gaara don't be mean to our sister." Kankuro said walking up to his little brother and older sister.

"Gaara! I got that picture! And a pic of your mate to be!" A new voice, Gaara's mother shouted from across the courtyard.

"MOM!" Gaara shouted blushing deeply.

Naruto and Kiba were still dieing from laughing and the princes were still out cold. Kankuro and Temari looked at the princes and pointed to Neji.

"Was it him that claimed you?" They both asked. Gaara could nod his head.

"Ah they are waking up!" Temari shouted making everyone look at the princes waking up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sasuke shouted seeing something he never want to see again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUIT I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS BUT IM FUCKING HALF ASLEEP SO HERE YOU ARE ILL UP DATE REAL SOON!


	18. PLEASE READ

OK PEOPLE, I AM STILL ALIFE AND I HAVE SOME NEWS, I AM HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY AND I AM TRYING HARD TO GET OVER IT! I AM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA PLEASE. DO TELL!

THANK YOU AND MORE GOOD NEWS, SCHOOL HAS ENDED FOR THIS YEAR AND I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE, SO I WILL,

~Oceansprings


End file.
